


Underneath the Mistletoe

by b3archild



Category: Critical Crossover - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Critical Crossover, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3archild/pseuds/b3archild
Summary: My critmas art of the wonderful Mollymauk and Percy!





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Fire3510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Fire3510/gifts).



> Merry Critmas Emerald_Fire3510 !! I decided to just draw something simple and suggestive for Molly and Percy. I love the idea of these two meeting as they're both such interesting characters!  
> I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed drawing it ~
> 
> And yes, Percy's other hand is on Molly's butt ٩(˘◡˘)۶


End file.
